Alphas and Omegas can't be together
by Khaz98
Summary: Humphrey decides to leave Jasper park after Kate's marriage to Garth, however when Kate realizes she loves Humphrey she chases after him to bring him back home, however Humphrey may no longer be the fun loving omega he once was.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Leaving everything behind

The day was cold and bitter; the wind blew and whistled lightly through the sky with ease, gently blowing the frost covered leaves across the cold frozen ground. Grey clouds brew in the sky, covering the sun creating darkness in Jasper Park. A few autumn leaves blew across the paw of a slouching grey wolf, his blue eyes filled with water. As a tear drop hung off his eye lid, it fell to the ground, crashing into the leaves and creating a small puddle in this leaf shaped bowl.

In this small drop Humphrey could see his reflection and pondered into why she said yes. He looked at his chest and his body figure and knew that it didn't compare to an alpha's.

"Why him", he thought to himself, "what does he have which I don't. Ok he has an alpha's body, an alphas position, an alphas sense of humour, which is basically non-existent", a small chuckle emerged from his face, but slowly died back to his heartbroken state.

"Aghrrrrrrrrrrr", Humphrey yelled, "she doesn't even know him, she's known me our entire lives and she chooses him"

"Alphas and omegas can't be together", the quote kept repeating itself in his head, constantly reminding him of the age old law, which can never be broken. Humphrey's expression changed from sadness to anger as he got up and started walking north towards the train tracks, determined to leave and get out of this place.

"I'm leaving", he thought, "and I don't want to see this place again, or Kate, or that Barth"

As the thoughts, fears and doubts ran through his mind he arrived at the train track and sat there patiently waiting for the train to arrive. He thought that he was making a mistake because he knew deep down he was still in love with Kate.

"Just leave, leave and forget about it… forget about her", the thought of Humphrey leaving Kate welled tears in his eyes once again, and he broke down onto the floor crying. He covered his eyes with his paws, hoping that no one would see him.

Marcel and Paddy was flying through the air when they saw the distressed Humphrey in tears, they flew down and landed next to him.

"Bonjour, Why so upset friend" said marcel, "your friend is getting married, you should be happy for her, you both should be happy"

Paddy nudged Marcel motioning for him to stop due to Humphrey's state. "Ahhhhhhhh", said marcel after his realisation, "you were in love with the she wolf, and she has fallen for someone else, I'm sorry friend, but if there is anything we can do, just ask"

"She didn't fall for him, she didn't" Humphrey shouted from under his paws, "She's doing her duties towards the pack"

"There is no need for tears then Mr Wolf", replied marcel, "she could still be in love with you,"

"No" shouted Humphrey, "if she loved me she would have told me, but she didn't, she chose her alpha position over me"

"She doesn't love me" mumbled Humphrey under his breath

"I'm so sorry Humphrey" paddy said, "You have my condolences"

"Well like as before friend" said marcel, "if there is anything we can do to help, just let us know"

Humphrey lifted his head from his tear soaked paws and tilted it towards Marcel

"Well there is one thing" mentioned Humphrey

"Yes yes, anything good friend, what do you need" replied Marcel

"When's the next train coming" said Humphrey

Kate was walking up to the ceremonial rock with the thought that she was getting married, it scared her, the fact that she was marrying someone that she has only met once, it sent shivers through her spine.

"Are you ok Kate?" said Winston, "you look upset"

"Yeah I'm fine dad" replied Kate, "to unite the packs right, my duty comes first", putting a fake smile on her face.

"I'm so proud of you dear" said Eve, "and remember, if garth steps out of line remember to use those shiny curved claws to rip his throat out"

Kate and Winston looked at eve with disturbed stares on their faces, though they were used to Eve's bad temper, it still shocked them both.

"Just remember" said Winston, "we'll always love you no matter what you choose" with this Winston winked at Kate and walked off towards the ceremonial rock with Eve, waiting for the big event.

Kate remained silent and questioned why her father said that and why he winked, did he know something that she didn't, but Kate was interrupted mid thought by lily

"You're going to be late to your own wedding if you plan on sitting there" said lily, whilst walking in her parent's foot steps towards the rock. Lily was devastated that Kate and garth was getting married, her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying that she had been doing but she tried to cover it up with her hair, over her eyes.

"Hey lily, are you ok" asked Kate.

"Yeah I'm fine" replied lily with an unenthusiastic tone to her voice, with a mild bit of anger towards Kate for marrying garth. Lily continued walking towards the wedding rock trying to avoid eye contact with everyone and stay out of the way; she just wanted this to be over with.

Kate started walking once again towards the wedding, getting ever so closer to her future husband, and ever so far away from Humphrey.

Kate started to question in her head why she was doing this, why she was marrying garth, a wolf she had only known for one night.

"I shouldn't be doing this, I've only known him for one night, not even a night, I ended up spending the rest of it with Humphrey...", Humphrey, she thought about him, how he was always there, always making jokes and making her laugh, and how she was heartbroken when he told her he was leaving, "no, stop it Kate, your duties come first" she thought to herself, and with that she carried on.

She arrived at the ceremonial rock where there were dozens of wolves from the eastern and western packs, some she recognised and some she didn't. All the faces turned towards her and started to cheer calling her "their saviour", and applauding her. She carried on walking towards the rock which lied in the centre of the valley, separating the eastern and western territories. As she climbed onto the rock she saw garth standing there with a weak and forced smile on his face, for he was going through the same thing Kate was going through.

"Shall we begin" said garth, "I guess" replied Kate, neither one really making eye contact.

The clergy wolf stepped onto the rock and started to perform the wedding rituals and telling the new couple what to do. Kates mind drifted whilst this was happening, not really paying attention. She was thinking about Humphrey, how he danced around pretending to play guitar in the van, how he played with the bear cub, how he saved her life multiple times.

"I'm in love with Humphrey" she thought to herself, "it's taken me this long to realise, I love Humphrey"

As the final part of the wedding ritual was about to take place, garth leaned in to touch noses with Kate but found nothing, he reached his paw out to try to find Kate but she had stepped back and gasps came from all around the valley in shock of what happened.

"Kate, what are you doing" yelled tony from the eastern side of the valley

"I'm sorry I can't marry garth" replied Kate

All the wolves were in shock from what has been said and were speechless with surprised looks on their faces; accept garth that had a smile on his

"Why not" said Eve

"Because I fell in love with an omega" shouted Kate. Everyone gasped and started to talk amongst the crowd at what had been said, eve was in shock along with tony, however Winston stood as if he expected this with a small smirk on his face.

Kate had finally realised that she had loved Humphrey all along and that she should never put her duties before her feelings and with this she looked over towards Winston who just nodded. A huge smile grew on Kates face as she darted off the rock and was running towards the train track, in hopes of catching Humphrey.

A loud and high pitch whistle blew as the train approached where Humphrey sat.

"It's here" yelled marcel "good luck Humphrey and we wish you the best of luck"

"Thanks guys" Humphrey shouted up to marcel.

The train came alongside Humphrey, as he started to run alongside the track, he spotted an open carriage and decided to go for that. He picked up his pace and was running at the fastest speed his legs would take him, finally he lept forwards using all his strength to jump into the carriage. He successfully made it in but landed on his belly as an omega would and slid to the other side of the carriage hitting the wall.

"Ow" said Humphrey, "that hurt"

He got up and walked back over to the open door to look back at jasper, realising that he is leaving behind his life, his home, his friends, and his love. He lay down with his paws hanging out of the door watching the world go by, trying not to think about what had happened. He was about to begin a new chapter in his life, which frightened him to the point he was about to jump out the carriage.

Humphrey was hearing two voices in his head, one telling him to leave and another telling him to stay.

"I can't do this, I'm just an omega, I won't last a day" he thought

"No, you can do it; I'll just pick up the rest whilst I'm out there"

"But I can't hunt, there's no way I can catch a caribou or something like that"

"I can start small, rabbits and squirrels first, that'll feed me for the time being"

"Oh my, what if I run into a rival pack, they could kill me"

Humphrey thought about everything bad that could happen to him in making this decision, and once more he thought of Kate, not believing that he could really leave the one he truly loved.

"No, stop it" thought Humphrey once he came back to reality, "I've made my choice, I'm leaving, and I never want to see this place again"

With this Humphrey watched as the trees flew by as brown and green blurs, drifting off into his thoughts and dreams, he was traveling further up north, into the cold reaches of Alaska.

Kate was running as fast as her alpha legs would carry her, flying through the forest, breathing heavily she was determined to catch Humphrey. She came alongside the track but did not see the train, and worse, she didn't see Humphrey. She saw marcel and paddy sitting on a log talking to one another, so she approached them.

"Hey, have you guys seen Humphrey" Kate panted

"Ahhhh yes madam, we just put him on a train" replied marcel, "he is gone"

"What, he's gone" asked Kate as tears started to fill her eyes

"Yes gone, bye bye" replies marcel

Kate began to cry and she pushed everything aside and blocked out everyone as she fell to the floor in tears.

"It's all my fault" she said, "I should never had said those things, it's my fault Humphreys gone, now I'm never going to see him again, I've lost the only one I ever truly loved, I shouldn't have said we can't be together"

Marcel and paddy were both there trying to comfort Kate and be good friends, but Kate was to upset and was blocking out everything that went on around her, not taking any notice of the two birds

As they both lie there on the floor upset about their separation only one thought filled both of their heads.

"Alphas and omegas can't be together"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A lonely omega

The train headed on up north where Humphreys life was now headed, the racket of the wheels on the track sounded like shields clashing together, constantly making noise. The squeaks of the carriages made their way into the air when the train altered speed, irritating the lonely wolf riding inside. Humphrey was lay on a pile of clothes which he took out of a case to make a bed, instead of sleeping on the cold wooden flooring. He laid there, his head resting on both his paws, with his ears down trying to block out all the noises coming from the train. Humphrey was asleep, he was dreaming of himself and Kate together before he left.

"Alphas and omegas can't be together Humphrey" said Kate, and with this Kate turned around and began to walk away into the blinding light. Humphrey could not move, he stood there stuck in his place and couldn't go after Kate, he tried to talk but couldn't, for no words came out of his mouth, as Kate was getting further away from him, tears began to well in his eyes. The blinding light turned into darkness and began to close in on Humphrey, startled he woke up from his nightmare into the early hours of the morning.

"Ahhhhhhhh" screamed Humphrey, looking around he realized he was in the carriage traveling away from home, and that it was all just a dream. "It was just a dream, all just a dream".

Humphrey stood up and stretched out, stretching his paws forward and arching his back. He walked over to the edge of the carriage and sat down at the open door looking out over the mountains. The sun was about to rise and the night disappear; the sky was a dark blue with few stars still present. The cold winter morning took Humphreys breath away and his breathing produced a white fog cloud which floated into the air.

The train was coming to a stop at a nearby station used for refueling, and Humphrey decided to take this opportunity to get off and leave. Once the train had come to a halt he jumped off into the field below and straight away ran into the forest to avoid detection from humans.

"Well this was a good idea" said Humphrey, "what to do first. Ah food, I'm very hungry"

Humphrey started to make a mental note of everything he was going to do in order to survive and first on his agenda was getting something to eat. He started walking cautiously, surveying the area looking for anything that was edible. Humphrey stumbled across a group of squirrels on the floor cracking nuts open to eat.

"Yes, dinner is served", with this Humphrey crouched as low as he could towards the ground, slowly approaching the unsuspecting squirrels; he got as far as he got without being spotted and was hiding in a bush. One of the squirrels came closer to Humphrey in search of more nuts. Humphrey being a clever omega found some and threw them out close to the bush. The squirrel noticed the nuts and rushed over to them; he picked them up one at a time and started to hit them against the rock, trying to crack them open. As the squirrel was distracted Humphrey seized his chance and lept out of the bush and used his claws to pin the squirrel to the ground, he successfully caught the squirrel and immediately bit its head, killing it. Humphrey looked down at the dead squirrel under his paws and smiled in his victory.

"Yessssss, I did it" shouted Humphrey, "my first kill alone, and without help, I wish salty could have been here to witness my victorious catch" he said in a sarcastic tone.

Humphrey was over the moon with his kill and was celebrating by dancing around and pretending to be an alpha, sticking his chest out. He picked up the squirrel in his mouth and started to eat it. It only took him a few mouthfuls but it replenished his hunger and gave him delight in eating his own kill.

"Dinner, check" Humphrey said to himself, "now, I'll keep heading up north and find somewhere to sleep come nightfall, and… figure out the rest later".

With a huge smile on his face Humphrey started to confidently walk on wards, the kill gave him motivation and he was well rested from his train journey, so he developed a bit of a trot and kept going through the cold winter's day.

-Kate-

Kate was lying on the floor in the same place she was before, she fell asleep during her grieving over Humphrey. She opened her eyes and brought herself to her feet, she looked around at the train track and the mountains, but nobody was around. She sighed and started to walk back to her parents den. She kept her head low, because she did not want to talk to anyone or let them see the tears flooding her eyes. As she walked back into her territory dozens of wolves walked past her not making any contact with her. She walked up the side of the hill towards her parents den, as she got to the top she walked inside only to find more pain and suffering. Eve, lily and Garth were all sat in the den silent, not saying a word.

"Kate" said eve as she went and hugged her daughter, "thank god you're safe"

Kate looked at her mum who had obviously been crying because of her red bloodshot eyes.

"Are you ok" asked Kate, "what's going on"

"It's your father Kate" said eve

"What, what happened" replied Kate

"Well" said eve, "after you left we was all stood in shock at what had been said, but Winston started to calm everyone down and stop us from fighting. During his speech there was a caribou herd which came running through. We all got out of the way accept tony, his back prevented him from moving and your farther covered him and protected him, in which he got trampled on"

"What" Kate said shocked, "is he ok"

"We don't know" replied eve, "we think he should be ok, he's just having a lot of trouble breathing, he's resting right now in the eastern packs den"

"Well why is he over there" asked Kate

"the den was closer than ours, I was worried for him so I wanted him treated as soon as possible" said eve, "common I'll take you too him"

Eve started to walk out the den with Kate behind, Garth and lily got up and slowly followed keeping their distance from the two wolves. They all walked silently not saying anything until they reached the eastern healers den.

"Go on in" said eve, "we'll wait out here, we don't want to crowd your father"

Kate looked into the den and entered not knowing what she would find. As she walked in she could smell herbs and medicine, very familiar to what her mum used. As she went further into the den she saw her father laying down on a bloody rag, he was covered in bruises all over his torso and his back leg was broken, because it was in a wooden stick splint, he had red over his mouth and on the rag where he had been coughing up the blood.

"Dad, are you ok" asked Kate, "I'm so sorry dad, this is my entire fault, I should've just done what you said and none of this would have happened"

"Don't blame yourself Kate" replied Winston as he tilted his head very slightly up towards Kate, "you could not have stopped the caribou; none of this is your fault"

"I could have saved you" said Kate, "I could have gotten you out of there, and saved you both"

"Silence Kate" said Winston, "I don't want you to feel guilt over this, it is an act of nature and nothing more"

Tears started to pour from Kates eyes as she rested her head on her father

"Did you find him" asked Winston

"What" replied Kate?

"Did you catch Humphrey" said Winston, "did you tell him you love him"

"No" replied Kate, "I was too late, he's gone, and he's never coming back, he hates me"

"Hush Kate, he doesn't hate you, he loves you, he just can't stand to see you marry another" said Winston

"How did you know" asked Kate, "how did you know we was in love, you knew before I did"

"it's all in the eyes Kate, I've seen it before with your mother" said Winston, "your mother had the same look in her eyes towards me, and I saw the way you looked at Humphrey, and how he looked at you, even as a pup Humphrey loved you"

"He did?" Kate questioned, "Then why did you want me to marry Garth"

"I wanted you to marry Garth to unite the packs and prevent a war" said Winston, "but I never made you do it, we all have a choice Kate and you chose Humphrey, you chose love, and for that I'm so proud of you"

"But he's gone now, I've lost him" said Kate, as she once again started to cry

"Kate" said Winston, "when have you ever gave something up so easy, if you really love him, you'll see him again"

Winston coughed and put his head down to rest, and sleep. Kate stood up and left her father to rest, she left the den and started walking back to her parents den. On the way she saw salty, shaky and mooch all sitting in a circle with a berry in the middle, not playing at all, they was obviously upset about Humphreys absence. Kate reached her parents den and walked in to find lily and Garth sharing a kiss.

Kate stood there as a statue, shocked at what she had just discovered, she had no idea about lily and garth and was stood jaw dropped at the sight of them.

"Kate" said lily surprised, "what are you doing here"

"I'm here to see mother" replied Kate, "what's going on lily, you and Garth"

"Err, yeah me and Garth" said lily "I can explain"

"Please do" said Kate, "when did this begin"

"Well" said lily, "when you and Humphrey were taken by humans, there was a bit of a dispute between our packs, and to calm things down I offered to keep Garth company and show him around, and during our time…"

"Go on" said Kate

"Well, we just bonded a lot" said lily, "I was falling for him"

Kate looked at lily, and then to Garth, Garth stood up proud and calm, whilst looking Kate in the eye

"It's true Kate" said garth, "I love her"

Kate was shocked that her little sister was with garth, an alpha and omega, just like her and Humphrey could have been. She looked to the floor in knowledge that she lost her love, and now her sister has found hers.

"Kate" said lily, "please don't be mad"

"Mad" said Kate, "why would I be mad, my little sister has found her love"

A smile grew on lily and Garths face as they went over to Kate and hugged her. Kate returned the hug embracing them both, Kate and lily began to cry in happiness.

-Humphrey-

The sun started to set over the mountains, darkness starting to fill the air as it went dull and cold.

Humphrey was walking through the forest, slowly and tired, just as an omega would have done, he dragged his paws along the floor with his head down, exhausted from walking all day. He passed rivers, fields and old houses which have long been abandoned by humans.

"I'm, exhausted" said Humphrey, "I really need to rest guys", as he said this Humphrey looked behind him to find nothing, just his tail dragging along the floor.

"Oh, there's no one there" said Humphrey, "right then, I guess I can rest for the night".

Humphrey started looking around to find a den or anything he can rest in to make it through the night. Humphrey spotted a small den dug into a cliff side next to a pond, his ears flicked up interested in the potential rest stop. He slowly started to walk over to the den, sniffing around to catch a scent to see if anyone was around. He reached the entrance of the den and sniffed around but caught no scent of anyone, suggesting that it's not in use, he walked in to see that the den was a small area around 2x4m in length, just enough for one, or two wolves.

"I guess this'll do" said Humphrey

Humphrey sat at the entrance of the den looking out on the forest as it darkened. Humphrey looked up at the moon glowing bright and beautiful, reflecting up from the pond creating rays of white lights. Humphrey remembered howling at the moon with Kate on the train home, and knew he could never be with her, a small tear escaped Humphrey's eye and ran down his cheek at the thought.

Humphrey sighed and went back into the den to sleep, he stretched out over the floor trying to make himself comfortable and rested his head on the floor, he closed his eyes and fell asleep with ease, from his long day of walking.

-Kate-

Kate was walking through the pack territory looking for her mother; she walked past lots of wolves who all just smiled at her. She walked to the stream to see her mum having a wash in the stream.

"Mum" Kate shouted

"Kate" said eve, "what are you doing here surely you washed before your wedding"

"I did" said Kate, "I came here to see you"

"Oh" said eve, "well go on then, what is it"

"Well, the truth is, I love Humphrey" said Kate, "and I'm not going to lose him, so I'm taking the next train and going to find him"

Eve stood there, soaked with water all over her fur, just staring at Kate. After a while eve started to cry and hugged her daughter.

"What is it mum" said Kate

"Nothing" replied eve, "my daughter is all grown up now, and she's found herself a mate"

Kate started to smile, as did eve and they shared another hug.

"Go" said eve, "I'll tell your father, but promise me something"

"What" said Kate?

"Come home safe" said eve, "and bring Humphrey too, your father always had a soft spot for him"

Kate smiled and turned away from her mum, she started to run back towards the pack, she was determined to find Humphrey. As the sun set over jasper, the moon appeared and shone brightly over the valley. Kate looked up to the moon and knew that somewhere out there Humphrey was doing the same.

"I'm coming Humphrey…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - A new beginning

As the sun rose over the Canadian mountains light filled the valley, awakening all plant and wildlife to the warm sun's rays. As the sun rose higher, light started to fill the cave in which inhabited a small lonely wolf, peacefully sleeping. The rays of sun shone upon Humphrey causing him to slowly wake from his slumber. The wolf opened his eyes only to squint at the sight of the sun in which he let out a small groan.

"Mehhhhhhhh" moaned Humphrey, "five more minutes please"

Humphrey looked around remembering where he lay to rest for the night and looked out towards the pond outside the den, which the sun's rays reflected off creating a beautiful sight to see. The sun's rays glowed a bright yellow which reminded Humphrey of Kate's beautiful fur and mane. He sat there at the entrance of the cave looking out towards the pond as his eyes started to well with tears in thought of his only love leaving him for another.

Humphrey wiped his eyes trying to shrug off the thought and headed towards the pond to quench his thirst. He leaned down and started to drink the water replenishing his strength and thirst.

"Ohhhhhhhhh" Humphrey moaned in satisfaction, "that's so nice"

After Humphrey decided to shove his entire head under the water to gulp down as much as he could. As he lifted his head back to the surface he shook it free from the cold water and gasped at the temperature.

"Gahhhhhhhh, that's so cold, and I've got brain freeze" squirmed Humphrey, "that was such a bad idea". Humphrey then tilted his head to the side and started to relieve his ear of all the water which had entered during his head dunking.

Humphrey shook off for one last time before beginning to head north once more, up into the cold reaches of Alaska. He sniffed around to get his sense of bearings, and then started to walk off towards the tree line which echoed with wildlife.

"Ok today's plan. Step 1: go north" said Humphrey, "well sounds easy enough, just try not to get lost Humphrey… ha who am I kidding, I'm already lost" a small chuckle emerged from the lone omega which gave him some satisfaction as he had been depressed since he left. He carried on walking further into the unknown forestry which was now his path towards a new life.

"Step 2: find food, again" said Humphrey, "well that one's an obvious one, but shall I go for berries or another kill". Humphrey debated in his head whilst walking whether he should try to learn to hunt again or whether he should just keep it simple and pick some berries off a bush.

"If I went for berries it would be much easier, I could spend more time walking and conserve some energy" Humphrey thought, "however, if I hunt something, its practice for the future, and meat tastes so much better"

With Humphreys mind made up he decided to try to hunt something again for some tasty meat. "Besides, I did it yesterday and was successful so I'm basically a pro already" Humphrey chuckled giving himself some self-motivation.

As Humphrey trotted on, the sun was high in the sky making it mid-day and Humphreys stomach began to rumble, in which Humphrey decided it was time to get something to eat.

"Ok where to go what to do" mentioned Humphrey, "there's nothing really here"

Humphrey looked around whilst walking to cover as much ground as he could constantly eyeing his surroundings in hopes of catching anything which moved. As he silently walked through the forestry, keeping as quiet as he can, Humphrey came across a full sized white rabbit munching on the grass.

"Dinner is served" Humphrey said whilst earning a small grin, being confident that he will catch the rabbit.

Humphrey crouched down in the grass with his belly almost touching the floor to be as concealed as he could, his shoulders were retracted and getting ready to pounce. Humphrey started to move closer to the rabbit, slowly and carefully reducing the distance between him and his prey. Humphrey could smell the rabbit and desire took over as he pounced out of the long grass in hopes of catching the rabbit. He sprang off his back legs, and reaching forward with his front paws to grab his prey.

However the rabbit's reactions were faster than Humphrey and as he was in the air, the rabbit noticed his presence and managed to dart away into its burrow near a tree, leaving Humphrey to fall on the floor. Humphrey landed with a huge thud onto the dirty floor and rolled over his head before hitting a rock, leaving him very mortified.

"Ouch" said Humphrey, "that didn't work, nor did it go to plan"

Humphrey lowered his head and walked away feeling ashamed of himself; his shoulders were slouched and were dragging his paws across the ground.

"Well I guess it's berries for me then" said Humphrey as he walked up to a berry bush. He started to pick away at the berries eating them one by one, after eating about half the bush Humphrey heard a small scattering and steps in the trees. He tilted his head to the right and saw some squirrels looking down at him.

"It's ok, I'll leave some for you guys" said Humphrey, as he left the bush, still intact with berries so the squirrels could eat too. Humphrey walked on still feeling down about his unsuccessful hunt.

"Huh I guess this is what Kate felt like at her first hunt back from alpha school" said Humphrey, "maybe it is something to feel ashamed of"

Humphrey trotted forward reaching the bottom of a mountain. The wolf gasped in pure sight of the ascent he had to climb in fear it would take him days.

"Ohhhhhhhhh common" moaned Humphrey, "first a failed hunt, and next thing a mountain to climb, how much do you think I can do" Humphrey said talking to himself. He looked around and sniffed to get familiar with his surroundings, and in doing so spotted a small trench under a tree in which he could sleep in.

"No, not going to happen" said Humphrey as he turned and walked towards the trench, "I'm going to sleep here for the night, rest and recover, then scale that thing tomorrow, yes good plan Humphrey, you're on your way to becoming an alpha". Doing so Humphrey flexed and pretended to stand on podium earning some laughter which has long been awaited for.

Humphrey climbed into the trench which was about a meter into the ground and was under the thick tree roots so provided a decent shelter, so long as it didn't rain. Humphrey let out a yawn and curled himself up into a small ball, bringing his tail to cover his face to preserve warmth, and closed his eyes, falling asleep, before mumbling.

"Tomorrows a new day"

Kate was running at full speed towards the train track, her alpha legs carried her without fault and the adrenaline she possessed giving her an extra boost. She flew through the forest, passing all other wolves without even acknowledging them, determined to find Humphrey. As she reached the train track she came to a complete halt skidding across the floor. Out of breath and panting Kate looked around to find marcel and paddy, so she could ask them when the next train comes, however they were nowhere to be found.

After looking around and failing to find the two birds Kate's stubborn alpha instincts kicked in.

"No time" she thought and immediately began running alongside the train track in the direction Humphrey had gone. "Nothings gonna stop me from finding you Humphrey, even if I have to run all the way myself"

Kate found a slight scent of Humphrey's whilst scanning the area where she ran so she knew she was on the right path, heading in the right direction. As Kate was running she was still high on the adrenaline coursing through her veins as she had no desire to stop and was fully determined to find Humphrey.

As the sun started to set, the valley began to get darker and unfortunately for Kate her adrenaline began to wear off and she started to slow down and tire.

"No… must… find… Humphrey…" Kate said between gasps for air.

Right on Que she heard to high pitched whistle of a train and looked back to see the locomotive powering down the track. Kate moved to the side as the train pulled up alongside her and she scanned each carriage looking for an open door. She slowed down till she reached the very last cart which had the only open door. Kate seized the opportunity and launched herself into the open carriage, landing inside.

Kate began to pant and took deep breaths recovering from the hard run.

"Maybe fate wants me to find you after all Humphrey" she though. Kate sat down at the edge of the carriage exhausted, resting and trying to regain some strength. Kate still had Humphrey's scent so she knew she was still going in the right direction and that he hadn't detoured or jumped off just yet.

Kate's eyelids began to drop as she began to fall asleep; however she immediately threw her head up and shook it to stay awake. "You can't go to sleep Kate" she thought to herself, "I have to keep with Humphrey's scent, I can't miss where he got off"

However Kate began to slump against the wall and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – A new day

Humphrey, for once, had awoken early in the day as the sun was just rising giving the atmosphere an orange setting, warming up the temperature from the cold bitter night. Humphrey still lay in his small dug out hole protected by the forestry. His limbs and muscles were all stiff from the cold winters chill and the tips of Humphrey's fur had developed small snow crystals giving him a grey and white look.

"Ughhhhh" Humphrey moaned, "when are mornings gonna get any easier". He raised his ears and slowly opened his eyes trying to avoid contact with the rising sun, as he stood up and stretched he felt all his limbs crack and his muscles were sore from the cold nights sleep.

"Heeyaa" Humphrey shouted as he jumped out of his little hole, landing back at the edge of the forest where he had fallen asleep. He shook all the snow crystals off his fur coat as he began walking back towards the mountain in which he was defeated by the day before.

As Humphrey arrived at the bottom of the mountain, he looked up to the top in utter confusion

"Did it get bigger since yesterday, I'm sure that's bigger, or wider, or taller, or both, ye probably both" Humphry said whilst waking his head with his paw, "ahh don't be stupid Humphrey, mountains don't grow, I don't think anyway".

Humphrey started his ascent of the mountain, using his claws to dig into the ground giving him more traction, whilst scaling the steep slope. After a while and a few failed attempts which resulted in Humphrey sliding down the mountain he finally got the hang of things.

"Hey this is easy, I wonder how far up I've gone, I must be near half way", Humphrey looked back down to see his location, however his face dropped as he realised he had only made it about 100ft up the mountain.

"Oh my god, is that how far I've gotten, I've been on here for ages", Humphrey started climbing again hoping to get further than 100ft. "why is this so difficult, I'm sure lots of other wolves would be half way to the top by now. I guess this is why Kate dumped me for Garth, because I'm not an alpha. Is that all she cares about, a good body, I mean common, that's all he has, sure he can do log squats and pull ups and run very fast and very far, but any old wolf can learn to do that. I'm funny, and I've heard that some of the other females in the pack have said I'm cute, heck even Kates said I'm cute, you can't teach someone that"

A small tear drizzled down Humphrey's cheek as he thought of his separation from Kate, and her marriage to garth, "ahhhh I hate that Garth, I hate that he's stronger than me, I hate that he's better looking than me, I hate him because he took Kate away from me, I just want to kill..."

Without realising it Humphrey had clenched his fist so tight that his claws had begun to bleed, he looked at his claw and looked at the ground to where the blood had dripped. "What am I doing, this isn't me, I'm not a killer, I'm so sorry Kate"

Without realising it Humphrey had made good progress up the mountain as he was half way up and had reached a steeper incline in which consisted of mostly rocks and boulders, in which he would have to jump from.

"Huh, I guess thinking about Kate and garth took my mind off climbing this abomination. Ha, maybe I should be angry more often, maybe it'll help me survive out here. So when things start to get challenging all I have to do is think about how much I hate Garth, didn't know it could be that easy".

Humphrey started jumping on the big boulders embedded into the mountain, carefully traversing from one to another with ease. "Easy does it Humphrey, you don't want to fall now, you've gotten so far"

Humphrey cautiously looked over the edge and immediately regretted it, having seen the distance he could fall. "Oh my god why did I just look, I told myself not to look", Humphrey took some deep breaths as the height he was at made him nervous.

"Just keep going Humphrey, I'm doing well, I can do this" Humphrey continued jumping from rock to rock gently landing with ease onto each rock, making sure not to fall. As he climbed higher Humphrey started to enter into the clouds in which greatly restricted his vision and the temperature dropped massively as it was snowing within the clouds. Humphrey carefully ascended the mountain being careful not to fall or miss the rock he would aim for. The wind constantly battered Humphrey as well as the snow making him much colder.

"Ohhh its cold now, very cold", Humphrey looked up and saw that he was nearing the top of the mountain which gave him the drive he needed to get to the top. "Not far now Humphrey, you can't turn back now"

With this new found strength Humphrey made his way to the top, as he climbed onto the ledge he kept his head down, trying to avoid being battered by the wind. He looked around and found a cave in the side of the mountain, in which he headed for. "That'll do for now I guess, it's better than staying out here".

Humphrey entered the cave in which he found much warmer than the snow storm outside, he shook all the snow off his fur and lied down on the floor. "Thank you so much mystery cave, you are my hero" said Humphrey whilst kissing the floor.

As Humphrey was drifting off to sleep he was startled and awoken by footsteps, he looked around only to see a figure standing at the entrance to the cave. Humphrey was stood there looking at the figure in total shock as he was both scared and interested in this character.

"Who's that, what does he want" Humphrey thought to himself, "I wonder if he's friendly… never mind"

Humphrey quickly changed his thought of this mysterious character as he stepped closer to him as he could see this wolf more clearly. He was a snow white wolf, clearly an alpha as he was bigger than Humphrey; he had dark blue eyes which stared directly at Humphry. This wolf was much older than Humphrey and was covered in scars across his body and face showing he's been in battle.

As he stepped towards Humphrey, Humphrey's legs began to shake and he was locked in place as he couldn't move, due to fear from this wolf was going to do to him.

The white wolf stopped mere feet away from Humphrey and stared him dead in the eye, trying to intimidate Humphrey, which was working quite well. His voice was deep and had age to it as he shouted, "Who are you"

"Errrrrrrr" was the only sound Humphrey could make.

-Kate-

Kate was lay inside the carriage she last drifted off in, she lay there peacefully sleeping against the carriage door. As the train ploughed along the track, the carriage lightly shook, gently shaking the sleeping alpha. Eventually the carriage jerked up, as it went over a bump on the track, throwing the sleeping wolf off the floor. Kate was thrown about an inch off the floor and landed back with a thud waking her up.

"Ahhhh" shouted Kate as she was tossed into the air. As Kate was awake she slowly got up off the floor stretching out and yawning, however her expression changed from relaxed to worried as she realised she fell asleep.

"Humphrey, oh my I fell asleep", Kate rushed to the door of the carriage and looked out to see the passing forestry, and she started sniffing the air, hoping to get a scent of Humphrey however couldn't get anything as the train was moving too fast.

"oh no, I've missed Humphrey, he must have gotten off and I've carried on, all because I fell asleep, I'm so sorry Humphrey, I failed you" Kate began to cry, tears welling in her eyes at the thought that she lost the wolf she loved. However the train started to slow down as it came up to a refuelling station at the edge of a human village. Kate looked out the door and saw that the train came to a stop; she looked down towards the village and saw two humans walking up the train checking the carriages.

"Oh no I need to get off, if they see me they'll kill me" Kate immediately jumped off and headed to the nearest bush, she darted in hid from the humans. Kate turned around and patiently waited for the humans to pass, she was crouched in the bush as low as she could holding her breath, trying not to make any movement or sound so she didn't attract attention from the humans.

As the humans walked past she let out a sigh and turned around walking into the forest with her head down, disappointed that she lost Humphry.

"What do I do now, how am I going to find you now Humphrey" as Kate walked through the forest she came across a small pond. "Thank god, I'm so thirsty maybe I drink will make me think straight".

Kate started to drink out of the pond replenishing her thirst, hydrating herself. However mid-way through drinking Kate looked up, and began to sniff the air, smelling a familiar scent. "Wait a minute, I know that smell", she looked over to a small cave where the smell originated from and walked towards it, as it was much stronger inside. She reached the entrance of the cave and began smelling the air, figuring out the days old smell.

"No it can't be, Humphrey is that you?" Kate sniffed some more and inspected the floor of the cave seeing some grey fur on the floor. "It is you Humphrey; you must have gotten off here too. I didn't lose your scent, this is great, and I can still find you".

Kate walked out of the cave and stood back next to the pond. "Now which way did you go, it smells like he's gone north. Towards that mountain? Humphrey we both know you couldn't get up there. Hopefully he'll be at the bottom"

Kate started walking off in the direction towards the mountain, following Humphrey scent and making no detours. "Of course Humphrey didn't bother covering up his tracks; I doubt he's even bothered if someone was following him. He's such a friendly wolf anyway I doubt he'd even consider hurting anyone who was following him, he'd probably befriend them" Kate chuckled at the thought.

"wait, what if he befriends a female wolf, and they get together, and become mates", Kate shivered at the thought, "no I won't let that happen, nobody's going to take my Humphrey away from me".

This gave Kate some motivation to find Humphrey before anyone else did, thus she developed into a small trot, covering more ground faster than her walking speed.

"What am I going to say to Humphrey if I find him, I've not thought about that, he'll probably still be devastated, and mad about the whole Garth and wedding situation. No I'm sure he'll understand when I tell him the truth, he's such a good listener, and hopefully he does".

Kate carried on walking through the forest until she heard a rumble in her stomach, "ughhhhh I'm starving I need to get something to eat" Kate looked around, not seeing any signs of wildlife, as it was probably all hiding from Kate as she was a predator to them. As she looked around she spotted a berry tree and ran up to it and immediately got a strong smell of Humphrey.

"Of course he did, he had to eat berries off the bush, well I don't blame him, he is an omega after all, I'd be surprised, and impressed really if he did catch anything on his own. Woah imagine alpha Humphrey, some toned set of shoulders and some muscular legs, woah" Kate drooled at the thought of her Humphrey being an alpha, however she still knew she liked him just the way he was.

"Snap out of it Kate, you can think about that later. Now food, should I just eat the berries, I mean it'll be quicker so I have more time to look for Humphrey, and it is still food, ye I guess it's not meat, but it'll have to do for now". With her mind made up Kate ate what was left of the berries on the bush.

After she finished she wiped away the berry juice which was stained around her maw, and continued following Humphrey's scent, hoping to catch up to him soon.

 **Hey guys, basically I had a mad day on Sunday, and even today, so I'd expect a couple more very recent uploads as I have managed to write about 2 more chapters. So I'll try and get them up for today and tomorrow, have a good day guys and thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The white wolf

Humphrey was slowly backing up, afraid of this new wolf who had entered the cave, his legs were shaking and his tail was tucked between his legs, he eventually backed up against the cave wall with nowhere left to go. The old white wolf kept moving forward towards Humphrey, with his teeth bearing not showing any fear or remorse towards Humphrey.

"oh my god, who is this guy, and what does he want, I hope he doesn't kill me, please don't kill me" Humphrey thought to himself, "what if he does kill me, I'm too young, there's still so much I still need to do. What about Kate, I'll never see her again… wait what, I wasn't going to see her again anyway, you left the pack remember"

"Answer the question runt!" shouted the white wolf, cutting Humphrey off mid thought, "who are you and what are you doing here?" the wolf finally stopped and was stood looking down at Humphrey who was now falling back against the cave wall, hoping to travel further back to escape this wolf.

"I… er… well… I was just… I" Humphrey nervously stuttered, panicking not knowing what this wolf was going to do to him.

"Having trouble finding your tongue omega!" shouted the white wolf, "you either find it and speak or I'll personally make sure that you'll never speak again"

Humphrey took a deep breath and calmly exhaled trying to relax so he could explain his situation; he took three deep breaths before he began to talk.

"My name is Humphrey, I'm a lone wolf and I'm only here because I was trying to escape the wind and snow outside, trust me I have no intentions towards you or your wellbeing… sir"

The white wolf kept staring at Humphrey dead in the eye, deciphering what Humphrey just said. After some time he finally blinked and turned around walking to another side of the cave. "Ok" was all the white wolf could say.

Humphrey stood there shocked and unsure of what to do, not knowing whether this wolf could be hostile or not. "Ok… is that all he could say, no explanation, nothing. What do I do now" thought Humphrey.

"Sooooo is that it?" asked Humphrey, "you're not going to hurt me are you?"

The white wolf looked over to Humphrey, "no"

"Wow not really the most talkative guy is he" thought Humphrey. Curious to know more about this wolf Humphrey cautiously walked closer to him. As he was about a metre away Humphrey slowly sat down next to the white wolf.

"Can I ask, what was with the whole intimidating, death stare, shouting type deal you was pulling over there" curiously asked Humphrey. "And how did you know I was telling the truth"

"I've been around for a while now slim" replied the white wolf, "I can tell when someone is lying and when someone is telling the truth. I knew you were telling the truth"

"What reason would I have to lie?" asked Humphrey

"Wolves lie in order to stay alive boy, they'll say anything if they think they'll get away with it" replied the white wolf. "What are you doing out here anyway omega?"

"Well that's a long storey to be honest" replied Humphrey, "not sure if you would want to hear it"

"I've listened to many a wolf's storey of their travels whilst out here, and unless you just wanna sit here in silence then I suggest you get talking" said the white wolf.

"Ok I guess" said Humphrey.

Humphrey told this strange wolf about his life's storey. He told him about his crush on Kate as they were pups, to being relocated to Idaho, to him confessing his love to her, up until meeting him in this cave they were now staying in.

"And that's about it, that's the storey of me I guess" said Humphrey, "it isn't the greatest one going but I guess you can add it to your collection of stories"

The white wolf smirked at Humphreys comment. "So you left because you couldn't be with this she wolf who's now with some other guy she doesn't know" asked the wolf.

"Pretty much ye" replied Humphrey, "everything back home just seemed to remind me of her, it was all too much to bear. I couldn't watch her live her life with someone else, so I thought the best idea would be to just leave, try and get over her"

"Well we all have our own demons I guess" said the wolf, "if you feel like you had to leave then I guess that's what you had to do"

"Ye I guess so" replied Humphrey, "hey what do I call you anyway"

The white wolf sighed, "Call me Logan"

"And what took you so long to ask me my name anyway, that's usually the first thing you ask someone you've just met" said Logan

"Well" Humphrey chuckled, "I guess I was still a little frightened of you, I was just trying to get to know you a little, speaking of which, what's your storey? Why are you alone?"

Logan looked towards Humphrey and shifted his stance so that he was sat facing Humphrey.

"It's not really that complicated" said Logan, "I lived in a pack, far north from here, I had a mate and… I lost her".

"I'm sorry" replied Humphrey, "may I ask what happened"

Logan inhaled trying to hold back a tear and hide his emotions from Humphrey; he wiped his eyes with his paw, wiping away a few tears. "She was taken from me, by rogue wolves" said Logan, "it was middle of the day, I was out with the hunting party gathering our next kill, when we heard a howl for help. We instantly knew it was the alpha calling for help, so we rushed back as fast as we could, and when we had gotten back it was too late. The rogue wolves had raided the pack, they took whatever food we had left and killed anyone who tried to stop them"

A tear dropped down both Humphreys and logans face, finally showing some emotion. "I'm so sorry" said Humphrey, "did your mate try to stop them"

"Ye she did" replied Logan, "she was an alpha, and she was doing her duty to the pack to protect the others. But I was so young when it happened, I tried to move on, but I couldn't, it hurt too much to stay there, so I left, and here I am now"

There was a silence between the two wolves for quite some time, both in deep thoughts about the info juts been revealed and the events of the past couple of days.

"he left for the same reason I did, because he lost the one he loves and couldn't stand to be around where there are too many memories" thought Humphrey, "is this what I'm going to end up like, a lone wolf with no family, no friends, no fun"

Logan spoke up interrupting Humphrey mid thought, "it's getting late, and that storm doesn't look like it's going to settle tonight, we better get some sleep"

"Ye we should" replied Humphrey, "got some things I need to think about, and thank you Logan, for letting me stay here"

Both Humphrey and Logan went to separate corners of the cave and curled up into a ball, trying to get comfy and conserve heat, but as Humphrey had found a nice sleeping position, he was startled by Logan

"Humphrey" shouted Logan

"Ye, what's the matter"

"If you're serious about this, becoming a lone wolf, fending for yourself, then let me give you some advice"

"Go on"

"No matter what happens out there, or what has happened, make sure you stay who you are, if you let the events of the past traumatise you, you'll just end up like me, full of anger, hate and you'll feel no remorse… for anyone. You seem like a good kid Humphrey, don't let this lifestyle change you into something you're not"

With those words fresh in Humphreys mind, both wolves drifted off to sleep whilst the snow kept falling down outside, creating a fresh layer of snow.

-Kate-

Kate continued to walk through the dense green forest, jumping over logs and avoiding crevices, still following Humphreys scent. She had managed to make significant ground since getting off the train; however she began to get more tired and sleepy as night began to fall.

"I'm so tired" yawned Kate, "I should probably stop for a bit and recover my strength, I won't be able to catch Humphrey if I'm half asleep, ill probably end up walking right past him and not even notice."

Kate had made it to the edge of the forest and was at the bottom of the mountain; she looked around and caught a strong scent of Humphreys coming from a small hole in the ground. Kate trotted over to where Humphrey had previously slept, and inhaled a strong whiff of Humphreys scent.

"Bingo" said Kate, "I guess this is where you recently slept Humphrey"

Kate inhaled another whiff of the scent trying to determine how old the smell was, so she could figure out when Humphrey was last here.

"Yes" joyfully said Kate, "it's recent, maybe half a day, to a days old. Ill soon catch up Humphrey, and I can bring you home where you belong"

The sun was about to set over the mountain creating a shadow over the forest. As this happened Kates stomach once again began to rumble, indicating she was hungry.

"I should probably get some food before I rest, which will help recover my strength" thought Kate.

Kate began to sniff around, trying to get scent of anything she could eat. After walking around the area searching for food, she came across a snow white rabbit, munching on some grass right next to its burrow. Kate saw the rabbit and crouched as low as she could, so her belly was touching the floor. She slowly and silently crawled closer to the unsuspecting rabbit, getting within metres of the rabbit without it noticing. Once she had enough distance she pounced in the air, using her strong alpha legs to hurl her way towards the rabbit.

The rabbit took notice of Kate and tried to retreat back into its burrow as fast as it could, however Kate was faster and managed to grab its back legs as it began to run. She immediately pulled it back and bit its head, and breaking its neck, instantly killing it.

"Jackpot" said Kate, "now I can eat this, get some rest and be fully recovered by tomorrow"

Kate picked up the rabbit in her maw and began to walk back to the edge of the forest where she was planning to sleep. When she reached the small hole in the ground she jumped in and began to eat her kill.

"Yum… that's good" Kate said in between mouthfuls of her food.

Once she had finished her meal she curled up inside her little den, and dozed off to sleep.

-Humphrey-

As morning broke the sun rose up above the mountains, letting light into logans cave, awakening the two sleeping wolves, both Humphrey and Logan awoke, stretching their limbs as they stood up from their slumber. They both walked to the cave entrance to see that the storm had settled and a fresh layer of snow lay upon the ground.

"Well storms over now"

"I wouldn't be so sure" said Logan nodding over to more thunder clouds, "this is just a break in the storm, it'll last half a day, tops."

"Really" replied Humphrey

"Yeah, if you want to keep traveling I suggest you leave now" said Logan, "who knows how long that storm will last"

"Ok I guess I should, don't want to get caught in that storm again" Humphrey chuckled

"No you don't" replied Logan, "Cause I ain't coming to save you if you do"

Humphrey and Logan both looked at each other being completely still and silent for a couple of seconds, before both cracking a smile at one another.

"So…" said Humphrey, "any suggestions on where to go?"

Logan walked over to the edge of the cliff, where Humphrey can make his descent down the mountain.

"There's a pack about half a day's walk that way" Logan said pointing further north, "I've had run inns with them and they seem friendly enough, they'll probably take you in"

"And if they don't?" Humphrey questioned

"Then run" Logan commented cracking a smile

Humphrey walked over to the edge of the cliff about to start his descent down the mountain, before turning to face Logan.

"Thank you Logan, for everything… and also not killing me"

"Don't mention it kid"

With that said Humphrey and Logan shook each other's paw, and turned away from one another, Logan going back inside of his cave, and Humphrey starting the dangerous descent down the mountain.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The Descent

As the morning sun rose, Humphrey had just started his descent down the mountain after saying his farewell to Logan. The weather was calm for the time being, giving Humphrey a clear view of his pathway down, back into the forestry below.

Humphrey looked over his shoulder towards the storm clouds to the Far East, knowing that he had to get clear of the peak of the mountain before they arrived.

"Well that doesn't exactly look fun, there's no way I'm going to get caught in that storm again"

Humphrey was slowly making his way down the steep sided cliff, being careful not to slip or make a silly error and fall. He lightly treaded, zigzagging down the mountain, walking from one side to the other, reducing his chances of falling.

"Well this is boring, why can't I just run straight down in a line, it would be much quicker"

However, saying that, a thought popped into Humphreys head, and he looked around in hopes of finding a log.

"I don't have to run down the mountain, I can log sled all the way down, after all I am Jasper's number one log sled racer, although I haven't actually been in a race, just in a team, however a race wouldn't be a bad idea." Thought Humphrey.

"Yeah, if me and the guys all had four separate logs, small enough to fit In, then we could race all the way down the hill. That's genius Humphrey, why didn't you think of that before"

However Humphrey quickly came to the realisation that he was never going to see his friends again, which in turn dampened his mood.

"I guess I'll just have to log sled race on my own then" frowned Humphrey, "it can't be that hard, I suppose I could just imagine that I was racing against the guys, after all I do remember everything about them, they can't be that hard to visualise" Humphrey chuckled.

As Humphrey was deep in thought about his ideas for log racing and how he thinks it should be a wider known event in Canada, he was unaware of the progress he had made down the mountain, making it almost half way down.

"Woah, look at that, I'm half way, maybe I should think of other ideas for games, I mean, it will help pass the time. Let's see, berry ball, I bet if we had a bigger berry we could kick it around with our paws. Yeah that could work, and have some sort of team system, let's say, 6 wolves on each team, and the objective is to get the bigger berry into a zone of some sorts." Humphrey chuckled.

"This isn't actually a bad idea, maybe I can pitch it to the next wolves I meet, see what they think. It would have to be omegas of course; I really doubt alphas would want to play".

With all the time Humphrey was spending thinking of his new games to play with his imaginary friends, he was unaware that as the day had passed over, so had the storm. It had reached the mountain and Humphrey realised as the wind began to pick up, blowing his fur around, as well as nearby trees and bushes.

"Well, thought time is over, I guess I'm going to have to log sled down here after all"

With that said, Humphrey ran to the closest set of tress in hopes of finding a log, however found nothing. He kept searching around, but as he spent more time looking, the storm was getting worse, as the wind picked up, and visibility had gotten worse.

"Ughhhhh common, there's got to be a log around here somewhere"

Humphrey persisted in looking for a log sled when he saw a blown down tree sticking out of the ground. "Perfect".

He ran over to it; however it was still stuck in the ground, so Humphrey grabbed the sled with his paws and tried to lift it out of the ground; however it was too heavy for Humphrey to lift.

"Dammit, I have to try and flip this log or I'm gonna get stuck on this mountain, again"

Humphrey began to think as well as look around when he saw a large rock next to the log and a log piece of wood, and instantly got an idea. He grabbed the Long Branch and placed it under the log, and on top of the rock, so it was at a diagonal length.

"Perfect, now all I have to do is push down"

As Humphrey was trying to flip this log, the storm was getting worse, however Humphrey was confident in his plan and began to push down on the branch. As he pushed down the opposite side came up and flipped the log over so it was upright.

"Oh yes" shouted Humphrey, "point omega, I'd like to see Garth think of doing that"

Humphrey ran over to the log and aligned it right to the mountain so he would slide straight down. He mounted the log and began to push, as he slowly began to pick up speed on his way down the mountain.

Humphrey squinted his eyes as the visibility had gotten bad, and was struggling to see what was in front of him; however he was able to react quick enough to dodge obstacles on his fast descent.

"Left… right… more right… straight… left again… oh boy I'm good at this"

Humphrey now flew down the mountain at top speeds dodging every obstacle in his path, and had broken out of the storm, so visibility became much better and could once again see.

"Wooooooooo" Humphrey cheered, "I'm the best, and there's no one better than me at log sledding, I'd definitely get that medal if log sledding was a race."

Humphrey saw that he was coming close to the bottom of the mountain and began to dig his back foot into the ground behind the sled to slow it down. As he approached the bottom of the mountain he looked over his shoulder to look back at the mountain he had just came down.

"That was so much easier than walking, why didn't I just…"

As Humphrey returned his gaze to the front of the sled, and looked towards where he was going he was cut off mid-sentence as he didn't realise there was a huge rock just before the bottom of the mountain. He instantly tried to pull the sled to the right and avoid it; however the side of the log hit the rock and flipped the log.

Humphrey yelled as he was thrown into the air away from the log, which came crashing down back onto the ground and broke into multiple pieces. Humphrey flew back down to the floor, but was not as lucky as he hit a tree with his torso on the way down and ricochets off it and hit the floor with a loud thud. He slid across the floor a couple of meters before coming to a stop.

Humphrey lay at the bottom of the mountain, as blood began to pour from his mouth, he was unable to move or speak as he was in too much pain. Humphrey's vision began to blur as he slowly blacked out.

His lifeless state lay motionless at the bottom of the mountain.

-Kate-

Just before the morning sun rose, Kate awoke from her slumber, where she had slept the previous night, in the same dug out hole, Humphrey had slept in. The sun had yet to reach the peak of the mountains as it was still early dawn. Kate was used to waking up early, as that is part of her duties in being an alpha.

As she woke she jumped out of the hole in the ground gracefully and stretched off her cold muscles, arching her back, and stretching her legs out in front of her.

"Another early morning"

Kate walked over, out of the forestry, and over towards the bottom of the mountain, ready to begin her ascent up the mountain.

"Did you really climb the mountain Humphrey?"

Kate began to sniff the air once again, getting Humphreys scent, once more to follow.

"Huh? I guess you really did climb up the mountain, I'm impressed"

With that said Kate began her ascent up the mountain, with ease. She learned to pace herself up the mountain so she didn't waste energy or lose focus, and made much greater progress up than Humphrey did.

"That's it, easy does it" Kate said as she jumped from different rocks on the mountain, making her climb much quicker.

As Kate started to reach the top of the mountain, a storm quickly began to encompass the mountain, and visibility quickly dropped. The wind speed picked up and the temperature dropped, Kate was engulfed in a blizzard.

She could not see where she was going as the snowfall made it near impossible to see. She squinted her eyes and held her paw over her head, in hopes of getting a better view. She looked around only to see the downpour of snow which the storm had brought.

Kate slowly began to make her way upwards, following Humphreys scent, although she instantly caught the scent of another.

"Who's that? It's another wolf, and I don't smell blood, so they couldn't have harmed Humphrey… hopefully they haven't".

Kate continued moving forward, eager to find out who the other scent belonged to, although as she reached the top of the mountain, onto a small plain, she did not see anyone.

"Humphrey…" Kate yelled, "Where are you…".

However there was no answer. Kate once again looked around to analyse her surroundings, and in the storm, noticed a figure standing away from her.

Eager to find out who it was, she closed the distance between her and this figure.

"Humphrey, is that you?"

As Kate walked closer to the figure, it became more visible, and Kate could see that it was a white wolf.

The white wolf closed the rest of the distance, running up to Kate so they were stood mere fractions away from each other.

"Who's this? Is he friendly" Kate thought

"What are you doing out here? Follow me to shelter" the white wolf shouted.

He turned tail and began to make his way back to his cave, in which would protect them from the storm. Kate followed the white wolf, and as they approached his cave, she could make out the entrance in the storm, and darted inside, out of the cold weather.

The white wolf followed her in and shook off his coat, ridding himself of the fallen snow.

"Thank you" said Kate, "I appreciate the help"

"Don't worry about it, wouldn't be decent to leave you out there to freeze" replied the white wolf

Kate walked further into the den where it was warmer, also shaking off the snow which caught onto her fur

"What's your name" asked Kate.

"My names Logan" replied the white wolf, "huh? You'd think the other guy would have asked me that straight away" Logan mumbled under his breath.

With the mention of "another guy" Kate's ears perked up and was instantly intrigued about who this other guy was, hoping it would be Humphrey.

"Woah, wait, what? What other guy?"

"A grey wolf, an omega from the looks of him" replied Logan.

"When? When was this?" Kate asked astonished.

"He came up here yesterday, slept the night in my cave, and left this morning"

"Oh my god, I'm so close, I've almost found him" Kate said with joy.

"Wait a minute" said Logan, whilst looking strongly towards Kate. "Blonde fur, alpha status, brown eyes… you're Kate aren't you"

"Yes I am, how did you know?" replied Kate.

"Humphrey spoke of you, whilst he was here"

"He was here" Kate said with joy, "I'm so close, I've got to go"

Kate began running towards the entrance of the den, before being stopped by logans voice.

"Wait" yelled Logan, "you can't go out in that, you'll freeze to death if you do"

Kate turned around at the entrance of the den, to protest against Logan.

"I have to find my friend, I did a bad thing and I need to find him, and make things right"

Logan approached Kate and pushed her back inside the den, preventing her from going out.

"I know what you did, and yeah, Humphrey told me all about it, I'm not gonna comment because it's not my place. However, if you go out there, and you die, or get lost, that's not gonna do you, or Humphrey any favours."

Kate sighed as she looked at the floor, knowing that Logan was right, and that going outside would be a fatal error.

"But I'm so close, I just wanna make things right… I love him" sobbed Kate as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Stay here, wait for the storm to blow over, then go find him, you'll have a better chance doing that"

"But what if I lose him again, and can't pick up his scent?" asked Kate.

"Are you kidding, he's an omega, he'll be slow, and I don't think he's going to be overly concerned about covering his tracks" chuckled Logan.

Kate smiled at this thought. The thought of her Humphrey being so clumsy, and unaware of problems, how he always see's the good side, and not the bad.

"Ok" replied Kate, "I guess your right!"

Kate laid down to rest her tired legs, curling up into a ball, to keep warm, all whilst looking out the cave entrance, thinking of Humphrey…

Unaware of his poor state.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – A new home?

"Who is he? And why have your brought him here"

"I don't know Jack, but he was dying, if I had left him there, the crows would be picking at his corpse by now"

Jack was an older grey wolf, his fur shifted shades from darker grey, to a lighter grey. He was a large wolf, and even with his age, still looked threatening. He had light blue eyes, and a small scar under his right eye, which was parallel to his eyelids.

"So you thought it would be a good idea to bring him here, into our home" said jack, "Alysha, he could be a spy, or a scout, this threatens our pack"

Alysha was a female, with red fur, similar to Garths. She had a long slender body, and was much younger than jack. She had brown eyes, but no visible scars to show.

"Jack, look at him, does he look like he can be a scout, he's clearly an omega, and he fell down a mountain for Tors sake. He doesn't exactly look like the enemy"

Both wolves looked towards Humphrey, and his poor, unwell state. He lay on the floor, with multiple bruises to his torso and his hind legs. He had tree sap in his wounds to help heal, and a small cast, made of sticks on his front left paw.

"No, he looks like a liability to me" said Jack

"Well what do you want me to do now, he's here, and our healer has already started nursing him back to health, we can't just throw him out into the forest and leave him"

"Why not?" said jack, "you said you found him on his own, clearly, he wants to be on his own"

Alysha looked at jack saying nothing, only giving him a disappointed look on her face.

"Fine" said jack, "come find me when he wakes, I have some questions for him"

With that jack walked out of the den and left Alysha to look over Humphrey.

Soon after Humphrey started to stir and wake up. He slowly started to open his eyes, and grunted in pain as he tried to move his body. He lifted his head up, and managed to move his body so he was upright, and not lying on his side.

Humphrey looked around the den, only to be startled, when he saw Alysha sat, a mere meter away, staring at him.

"Erm… hello" said Humphrey, "who are you?"

"I'm the one who saved your life, after you fell down a mountain, and have put the safety of this pack at risk, so you can do me the favour of telling me who you are?"

Humphrey instantly had a small flashback and remembered sledding down the mountain, and hitting a rock.

"Well…" said Alysha

"I'm erm… I'm Humphrey"

"Really? You don't sound so sure" said Alysha

"Yes, I am, my name is Humphrey, and I'm a lone wolf"

"You're a lone wolf, you?" said Alysha, "You don't seem like the type"

"Yeah well it's a pretty new experience for me too" chuckled Humphrey

Alysha got up and walked over to the den entrance, ready to leave. "Come, our pack leader has some questions for you"

Humphrey, after hearing this, struggled to get up. He groaned as his bruises on his torso caused him pain, and he could not put pressure on his left paw. When he was finally able to stand, Humphrey slowly followed Alysha out of then den, only able to walk on 3 feet, as one of them was in a cast.

Alysha led Humphrey, whom followed behind her, towards the alpha den, in the centre of the packs territory. Humphrey took notice of his surroundings as he walked though, seeing alphas on their duties, staring at him with their suspicions, as well as omegas messing around and playing. Alysha stopped before entering Jack's den, causing Humphrey to stop too.

"A simple word of advice" said Alysha, "don't lie to him, he hates liars"

"Right o" said Humphrey, whilst trying to crack a smile.

With that said, Alysha led Humphrey into the den. As they entered, Humphrey slowly followed, with his tail tucked between his legs, nervous about what was going to happen.

Jack was stood in the middle of the den, talking to a younger male wolf. When he noticed Humphrey, he dismissed the younger male, and made his way towards him. Alysha stepped to one side to allow her alpha to question Humphrey.

As he approached Humphrey, he started to walk around him in a circle, inspecting Humphrey.

"Well you don't look like much" said jack, in a bold tone, "now; I ask the questions, you answer the questions, understood?"

"Yes sir" croaked Humphrey

"Who are you? What are you doing here? And why did my beta find you at the bottom of a mountain?"

"Woah, that's a lot of questions" chuckled Humphrey, trying to lighten the mood

"Answer the questions" growled jack

"Yes sir… erm… Well my name his Humphrey, and I suppose I'm traveling you could say, so I assure you I am not a threat, I mean, even you just said I don't look like much" chuckled Humphrey.

"And…"

"Oh yes. The mountain incident. Well I was trying to get down fast, as there was a storm, so I log sledded down, but hit a rock. Sorry I can't really remember what happened after that"

"Log sledded? What is… you know what I don't wanna know, probably an omega thing, am I right?"

"Yes sir, it's an omega thing" chuckled Humphrey

Jack stood there and analysed Humphrey for a few seconds, deciding whether or not Humphrey could be trusted with this new found information, thinking hard. He motioned for Alysha to follow him to the back of the den, where they could talk privately.

"So what do you think?" asked jack

"I don't know. I mean he doesn't look like a threat, look at him"

With that they both turned to look at Humphrey, whom they saw spinning his head in circles as he was following a fly, which was flying around his head.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" asked jack

"What reason would he have to lie? But just to make sure he isn't a threat, I would keep an eye on him, you know, just in case." Said Alysha

"Good idea" said jack.

As they finished their discussion, they both walked back to Humphrey, who had stopped chasing the fly, and sat there, eagerly awaiting, what they had to say.

"We have decided that you can stay here while you heal… if you want" said jack, "of course you don't have to, feel free to leave if you want"

"No, thank you" said Humphrey, "I would very much like to stay, until I heal of course"

"Ok then, whilst you are here, Alysha will be keeping an eye on you, watching everything you do, just in case you decide to do something we don't like"

"What! Why me?" asked Alysha, clearly frustrated.

"You found him, so he's your responsibility" said jack

"But I have duties"

"Well these are your new duties, to keep an eye on him, understood!" said jack

"Very well" replied Alysha.

Alysha left the den, motioning for Humphrey to follow her. As she walked at a brisk pace, Humphrey struggled to keep up with her, as his current state, weakened him.

"Hey Alysha" shouted Humphrey, "could you slow down please, having a bit of trouble keeping up here"

Alysha stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Humphrey.

"No I can't, If I have to babysit you, then you're going to do what I say, and if that means I'm walking fast, then you walk fast, got it?"

"Well, it's just my leg is hurt you see" replied Humphrey.

"Ughhhhh" moaned Alysha, clearly already frustrated with Humphrey, "just go back to the healers den, I'll meet you there. What can I possibly gain from looking after you?"

"Well, you could get some Humphrey wisdom and humour; I am famous for making people laugh"

Alysha all but stared at Humphrey, with an unamused look on her face, which sent chills down Humphrey's spine.

"I'll go back to the den" chuckled Humphrey, as he started to walk away

"Good idea"

-Kate-

"Ughhhhh, how long are we going to be trapped in this cave for, I've been stuck here all night"

"I'll have you know, that this cave, is my home" replied Logan unimpressed with Kates attitude

"Sorry" said Kate, "it's just, I've got all this energy building up, and I'm eager to find Humphrey"

"Look I get it, you're an alpha, and of course you have energy building up" said Logan," but instead of using that energy to annoy me, use it to find Humphrey"

"Ok… sorry" said Kate

"It's fine"

"No it isn't" said Kate, "You've been more helpful to me than I realise, and I've just taken you for granted, I really am sorry"

"Kid I've told you its fine" said Logan

Kate stopped pacing up and down the cave, and walked over to the entrance, where she sat, and watched the storm.

"Do you know where he went?" asked Kate

Logan got up from where he was sat, at the back of the cave, and walked over to sit next to Kate.

"I don't know where he went, but I did tell him to go north, I told him there was a pack there, just giving him ideas" replied Logan.

"A pack? How far?"

"Half a day's walk" said Logan, "but you can probably get there in half that time, with the amount of energy you have"

"I'll make it there, and I'm not going to stop until I find him"

"Well you still have to make the descent first, how are you going to manage that?"

Kate pondered into how she was going to get down the mountain at a fast pace. Eventually she cracked a smile, as she thought of the best way to get down the mountain.

"Well…" asked Logan

"All this time I've been thinking like an alpha, maybe it's time to start thinking like an omega" replied Kate as a small smirk formed on her face.

-Humphrey-

Humphrey had made it back to the healers den, only to walk in and find a mysterious wolf, inside the den, sorting out healing, and medical equipment, like leaves and sap.

"Oh erm… hello" said Humphrey

This mysterious wolf turned around, to greet Humphrey; she was a small, white wolf, with piercing blue eyes, clearly an omega, with a small white lock of hair, which flowed back over her head.

"Hey" said the wolfess, in a very cheery tone, "I'm Alice, nice to meet you"

Humphrey just stared at the Alice, without saying a word, causing Alice to chuckle

"Are you ok? That fall knock some sense out of you"

"Oh no sorry" replied Humphrey, "you just look like someone I know, well someone I used to know."

"Well we should get on fine then" said Alice

"That's not a problem, I get on with everyone"

"Well I'm sure there are some in this pack that would give you a run for your money" chuckled Alice

"Who? Alysha? She's not impressed with me right now; I don't think she likes me, because she has to babysit me"

"Alysha" chuckled Alice, "no, she's harmless; she's just stressed because her mate is out with a scouting party, so they've been separated for almost a week"

"She has a mate?" Humphrey, curiously asked

"Why, you interested?" asked Alice.

"Oh god no, I'm not that kind of wolf, I err"

"Relax" laughed Alice, "I'm just messing around. Yeah, they've known each other their entire lives, ever since they were pups, it was obvious, they were going to be mates"

"Oh yeah, I know the feeling" replied Humphrey

"Do you have a mate?" asked Alice

Humphrey instantly lost his train of thought, thinking about Kate, thinking about the life he could have had together with her, how similar he was to Alysha and her mate, growing up together.

"I guess the long pause means yes?" asked Alice

"It's complicated" replied Humphrey.

"Well I have to take a look at your leg, and that's gonna take a while, so you may as well start."

Humphrey instantly walked over to Alice, whom started unwrapping, his paw, taking a look and analysing his leg.

"Well, I knew this girl called Kate, and I've known her ever since I was young, and we were best friends, we always played and messed around. But she got sent off to alpha school, and when she came back, she seemed different, suddenly there were these responsibility's she had, and she didn't want to mess around anymore"

"Well that's alphas for you, no fun, and always pushing rules on us" said Alice

She started to grab Humphreys paw, and feel around and stretch his leg causing Humphrey to wince.

"Keep going" said Alice

"Anyways, we ended up getting relocated to Idaho, and had one big adventure getting back, but we really bonded on this trip, it was like we were pups again. We even howled together"

"Really?" asked Alice, intrigued even more, "she seems special"

"She is, but… she went with another"

"What?" asked Alice

"Her parents forced her to marry this other guy, from a different pack, to help them get along, and unite the packs, as they would say."

"Do you still love her?" asked Alice

"Yes... I do, but, she doesn't love me, she's with Garth now"

"Humphrey, just because she was forced to marry another guy, doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings for you" said Alice, "and I can say this as a female, and representing all females. Girls only howl with the ones they love, they wouldn't howl with someone they didn't"

"Really?" asked Humphrey

"Yes" replied Alice, "I'm sure she feels the same way about you, as you feel about her"

"Maybe leaving was a mistake, I should've just stayed with my pack, it's so much harder without Kate" said Humphrey, as a tear began to roll down his cheek, and dropped onto the floor.

"I'm sorry Humphrey"

"It's ok"

"No, I mean I'm really sorry about this" said Alice, as she yanked Humphreys paw forward, back into place.

"Ouch" Humphrey yelled, as he fell on the floor holding his paw in pain.

"There you go, all healed" said Alice, "it was just a dislocation, I had to pop it back in"

"Well a little warning would have been nice" said Humphrey, "that really hurt"

"Oh don't be such a baby" chuckled Alice, "and hey, don't worry about this whole Kate deal, I'm sure it'll work itself out". Alice reached out her paw, and wiped away the tear on Humphrey's cheek.

"Thank you" said Humphrey

Just as Humphrey was about to talk, Alysha walked in the den.

"I see you've met Alice; I also see she fixed your paw"

"She sure did, now I'll be able to keep up" replied Humphrey.

"Come with me, I'll show you where you're sleeping tonight"

With that, Humphrey followed Alysha out of the den.

 **Whoa, longest chapter now by 3 words, talk about personal bests. Anyway, for everyone reading, thank you so much for getting this far, i'll try and keep the updates coming, wouldn't want to disappoint you guys. Also feel free to leave a review, or PM me, as I will always reply, and do my best to make you guys happy. See you in chapter 8**


End file.
